


A Season for Flowers

by bigbangtans



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, isnt that just the cutest fucking name for a ship... my god, yocat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbangtans/pseuds/bigbangtans
Summary: Yohan is twenty-five and more delicious than ever, all traces of teenage clumsiness having given way to sleek adultness. "You look good," Wooseok tells him, unconsciously licking his lips.The tongue doesn't escape Yohan's notice. "Hyung," he says warningly, but Wooseok can hear the way Yohan's breath quickens already.Wooseok laughs. Oh, he's excited.





	A Season for Flowers

A year after X1 officially disbands, Wooseok tells his company that he is going on vacation. His manager does not like it at all, but Wooseok has four high-profile advertising campaigns and two hit dramas under his belt from the past year alone. He's no prodigy at acting but his flower boy face does most of the work and his ice prince aura does the rest. After a decade of endless choreography rehearsals and hours spent in the recording booth, acting is a welcome relief. When Wooseok promises to read a few scripts while away and attend some highly anticipated auditions upon return, his company agrees to give him a month off. He swings south for a few days with his parents, eating entirely too much but regretting none of it. Then he heads to the airport, baseball-capped and waving at the cameras.

Seventeen hours later Wooseok is blinking against bright Florentine sunshine at the arrivals pick-up lane when a great blur crashes into him with a fearsome hug. "Hyung, you're here," he hears, warm and breathy against his ear.

Wooseok drops his bag and threads his fingers through soft, dark hair. He tightens them at the back of the head, pulling the other person away slightly. Yohan grins at him with the simple delight of a puppy. Wooseok scans downward, and then back up again. It's been months since they've seen each other in person, but Yohan hasn't changed— he's wearing the same peach colored button-up that he's favored for years, and his jeans do little to hide the thick muscle beneath. Yohan is twenty-five and more delicious than ever, all traces of teenage clumsiness having given way to sleek adultness. "You look good," he says as greeting, unconsciously licking his lips.

The tongue doesn't escape Yohan's notice. "Hyung," he says warningly, but Wooseok can *hear* the way Yohan's breath quickens already.

Wooseok laughs. Oh, he's excited.

* * *

Italy in September is bright and clear but not too hot. Wooseok marvels at it, the way sunlight hits the golden hills on either side of the road. They're zipping down the highway from Florence to the small medieval town of Siena where their chances of being recognized are slimmer. Yohan, behind the wheel of a sporty little Fiat with the top down, is gushing about the house he rented them for the month. Wooseok can barely absorb the words, his mind just lilting over the sound of Yohan's excitement and the rush of wind around them. He looks over at him, and the sight of Yohan's slightly pink elbows makes his heart swell.

"... and there's this calico cat that came around the back door last night begging for some of my mackerel. You'll like her, she's sassy like you," Yohan is saying. His silver hoop earrings wink in the sun as he glances over. "You ok, hyung? Tired?"

"A little," Wooseok answers. "I'm just glad you could take the time off."

"Well, it's easy when you're your own CEO!" Yohan pumps a fist in the air. "I deserved a break after my last album anyway. I turned in my vacation request and then I signed it myself."

"You dork," Wooseok says, reaching over to pull his earlobe. Yohan dodges easily, but barks with surprise. Wooseok's hand settles onto the back of his neck, fingers kneading the warm skin there. Yohan shivers, then leans back against his hand. "I liked the blond you had during promotions, but black hair is my favorite on you," Wooseok continues.

"Do you watch all my music show performances, hyung?"

"Of course." He really does watch them all, sometimes streaming on set in-between filming his scenes. His costars and crew love it, always taking the opportunity to ask questions about Yohan. _Is he really as friendly as he seems? I heard he has good manners. Does he still practice taekwondo? Who is he dating now? How often do you meet with him now that X1 is over?_ More than once, female coworkers have asked Wooseok for an introduction. "Do you watch my dramas?"

"Yeah," Yohan replies, then gulps conspicuously, guiltily.

Wooseok blinks. "Are you lying to me? It's ok if you didn't watch, I don't care." He doesn't, truly. His acting is not one of the things Wooseok is proud of himself for.

"No, hyung! I watched both of them. You were so good!" Yohan keeps his eyes resolutely on the road, but a light pink flush appears high on his cheeks.

Suddenly Wooseok understands. "So you watched my love scenes?" he asks with a grin.

Yohan shoots him a quick, panicked look that says more than any words.

"Yohan-ah," Wooseok says slowly, relishing the name in his mouth. "Pull over." With the car stopped at the side of the road, Wooseok gets out. "Come on. We're half the world away from home, let's do something we'd never be able to do in Korea." He picks his way through tall grass towards a copse of trees not far from the road, Yohan trailing like a dog.

Wooseok pushes him back up against a tree once he's checked that no one's around. Yohan's chest is firm and solid beneath his hands. He leans forward and Wooseok meets him with hungry lips and teeth. Yohan's broad hands are everywhere at once, pulling him in by the waist and stroking through his hair and moving up and down his back. Wooseok snakes an arm downward and flicks open the button of Yohan's jeans. "Did you ever touch yourself while watching hyung's love scenes?" he asks in between kisses.

Yohan arches against the tree as Wooseok reaches further and cups his hardening cock. "A-Ah..."

"Well, did you?" Wooseok presses against him, stroking lightly at first and then more firmly until Yohan is gasping, eyes crinkled shut and mouth open. Gorgeous. So sensitive that it's hard to talk during sex. Some things haven't changed since Yohan was a teenager. Wooseok kisses him again, coaxingly.

"Yeah," Yohan sighs, his hips rutting forwards and back against Wooseok's smooth palm. Usually they like it wetter, but neither of them are anywhere close to complaining.

"Anything else? Hm?" With his other hand, Wooseok rubs Yohan's nipple through his thin silky shirt until he's squirming.

Yohan opens his eyes, a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. It shouldn't be as cute as it is, Wooseok thinks. "Lately I've been jerking off to your U Got It fancam," he admits quietly.

A surprise laugh breaks out of Wooseok's mouth. "That's so long ago!"

"I miss that time," Yohan says sheepishly. How he can look in any way docile or embarrassed with his fat cock out by the side of a highway, Wooseok simply cannot explain. But he loves it, and sinks down to his knees to take Yohan into his mouth.

* * *

"I saw him staring at me and I got scared."

On camera, these are the first words Yohan ever said about Wooseok. They weren't untrue, but what he didn't say is how Wooseok was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He doesn't care how horribly cliche that sounds, even inside his own head; he was a nineteen year old boy who'd just caught a little glimpse of divinity on the first day of the most important time of his life. Of course, that little glimpse turned into months of sweaty, high stress interactions as they both clung to the upper ranks of Produce X 101. They were each other's only true rivals, but it never felt that way off-camera.

He can't help thinking these things now, as he watches Wooseok sleep. He's always been the early riser between the two of them. Wooseok's perfect features are bathed by the early sun, and a beautiful contrast to the dusty blue sheets on the bed.

"_Cause I got you baby,_" He croons softly into Wooseok's ear in English. "_And you got me too... And that's enough for me. Yes I got you baby, and my world is blue... You're just the thing I need._"

Wooseok turns his face into the pillow. "Haven't you heard of jet lag?" he grumbles, voice muffled.

"I'm trying to romance you, hyung."

Wooseok doesn't turn around, but one of his hands burrows out from under the covers and reaches for him. Yohan takes it, snuggles closer until he's spooning the other. The warm familiarity of it lulls him back into a doze. They used to do this all the time during their X1 days, napping tangled up. It was one of the few ways they felt safe being close in front of the others without appearing too suspicious, because it was not unusual for any of the members to sleep in giant piles like puppies (although much later, Seungwoo kindly told him that they all knew anyway).

When Yohan wakes sometime later, Wooseok is out of bed. He's sitting in a chair at the corner of the room, sketchpad open across his lap, a pencil flying across the page. "Are you drawing me?"

"Yes, don't move."

Yohan turns over onto his back and stretches so that the sheet is just barely covering his muscled midsection. He ignores Wooseok's scowl. "I think this is a better pose, don't you?"

Wooseok sets the pencil down, and bites his lip in what Yohan recognizes is half annoyance, half interest. An answering surge of arousal rises in his gut. Yesterday's outdoor roadside adventure took the edge off, but he feels a deeper hunger now. "Hyung, please come here. I want you."

"Insatiable. Are you sure you're not still nineteen?" But Wooseok places his sketchbook aside and moves toward the bed, peeling off his clothes as he goes. He's smiling as he straddles Yohan, completely naked.

Yohan palms the flat front of Wooseok's torso, tracing the barest outline of a six-pack with his fingers. His hyung has filled out a bit since his idol days, but he's still svelte. It's impossible to imagine not being wildly attracted to him. "Still can't believe they called me 'the face of the group' when you were right there," he says admiringly.

Wooseok bends down to kiss him, morning breath and all. It doesn't matter one bit. "They knew what they were doing," he breathes into Yohan's mouth.

Yohan rolls them over slightly so they're both laying on their sides. He licks into Wooseok's mouth eagerly; he can't keep his hands off of him. He squeezes Wooseok's ass. "Hyung... do you want to?"

Wooseok sucks at Yohan's adam's apple. "Yeah. Yes."

Grateful for his own foresight, Yohan grabs at the thoughtfully placed lube on the bedside table. It'd been there in anticipation of Wooseok's arrival, but they'd both fallen into a dead sleep after showering last night. Now, Yohan squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers and reaches behind Wooseok. He strokes lightly around the rim at first, until Wooseok is rubbing up against him with tantalizing intent. Yohan sinks a finger in through the pucker, heady as always with the thought that only he has ever done this, only he knows what this feels like.

He moves the one finger in and out slowly. "Is that good?"

Wooseok grinds his ass down on it in response, eyes sharp. Yohan groans, kisses him.

They take their time, drawing out pleasure in the way that only lovers with intimate knowledge can do. Yohan hovers over him, slowly working up to three fingers as Wooseok wriggles against the sheets with each press over his prostate. He wants to catch every minute expression on Wooseok's face.

"Yohan-ah, now."

This is what Yohan thinks about when he jerks off to the fancams— the slow, white hot push into Wooseok's body. The thought that they know each other as no one else knows them, as no one else possibly can. That Wooseok is making a place for him, literally, inside himself. Yohan sinks in as deep as he can, and pauses. They're both sweating as though they've just performed a set on stage; this, just from the anticipation of desire. He watches a big fat sweatdrop roll down Wooseok's temple and, knowing himself to be a total idiot, finds it beautiful.

Wooseok rolls his hips up against him, and Yohan begins to move slowly back and forth. It's a lazy slide, a tempo they don't usually favor. But then, they're usually sneaking around or hurriedly meeting on the one night out of several months that their schedules align. They've never had this much time together.

Wooseok pulls him down by the neck. "Come here." He kisses Yohan hungrily, and their bodies couldn't be any closer.

Yohan feels Wooseok's ass clenching around him, until all he can do is pant into the other's mouth. He rocks languidly into Wooseok, letting the pressure build up. "Hyung... ah, hyung," he gasps, hips starting to buck quicker, deeper. He raises himself back up to get an angle with better traction.

Wooseok arches his back off the bed as he strokes himself in time to Yohan's thrusts. He has the prettiest prick Yohan has ever seen, flushed by the touch of the prettiest hands. Yohan thinks about taking those hands, pressing them against the mattress so he can't touch himself, is curious at what would happen. But then Wooseok is coming with long moans and his body is a thermal vice squeezing Yohan's cock so strongly that he can barely move. The sensation is deliriously intense, almost too strong to be called pleasure and Yohan gives himself over to the blinding feeling. Wooseok is grabbing for him, always needy after climax, both of them feeling Yohan's come pulsing inside.

They hold onto one another for a long time, too hot and sweat-soft.

* * *

Wooseok remembers not knowing what to make of him, this younger boy who kept showing him up. Most of what he felt was recognizable as shame, but there was also curiosity— a desire to dissect and understand. At the group dorms he would lay awake most nights, too exhausted from hours of dance practice to even turn over in bed, tallying up Yohan's measly months of training to his own almost five year career. It didn't seem fair, and in the early days he had to work hard to push aside the feelings of resentment.

But there's no resisting someone like Yohan with his warm big-heartedness, his effortless charisma. Not the same kind of charisma Wooseok has, which impressed but also sometimes alienated people. Yohan was a boy you simply wanted to be around, someone who put others at ease with his very presence, and by the end of their first week Wooseok was just as charmed as the rest of the nation. By the end of the show they were trading sneaky little touches back and forth wherever they could find a camera-less corner.

Because he feels so much for him, Wooseok finds Yohan to be a particularly difficult subject to draw. Still, he tries for the second time that day while Yohan stands in place chopping vegetables at the kitchen counter and the evening light is particularly good, streaming in through full windows facing west. The house is perfect, of course. Nestled against a hill on the outskirts of Siena, it's close enough to town for shopping trips but far away enough to be private. After wrestling in bed, giggling, and generally lazing about the house all day, they roused themselves to the purpose of making food. Or rather, Yohan did.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat in town?" Wooseok asks as he sketches the little folds of Yohan's shirt collar.

"Well it's been almost 48 hours since you've had ramen, which I know is a situation to be avoided at all cost."

Wooseok flicks a little piece of rubber eraser at him, and it nearly lands in the soup pot simmering away on the stove.

The skin around Yohan's eyes crinkle prettily when he smiles. "We have plenty of time for pasta and pizza later, don't worry." Wooseok knows what he's really saying. _I don't mind staying in because I know that's what you want._ Yohan is going to be an incredible husband someday.

Thinking that pushes Wooseok to ask the question he's been wondering since they planned this trip. "Have you... been dating?"

"Uh, a little bit. Do you know Kwon Eunji? She hosted MCountdown when I did a guest performance. We've seen each other a few times since."

Wooseok sits up a little straighter, puts his pencil down. "I know her. She's very cute."

"Are you seeing anyone?" Yohan looks up at him.

It's difficult to look back so he glances down instead at his half-done, woefully inadequate portrait of Yohan. Sometimes he wonders why he even tries to draw him. "My co-star from earlier this year asked me out. She's nice, but... there's no one else for me. Not really."

He hears Yohan put down the knife and walk around the counter to him. He gets pulled to his feet a little shakily, and engulfed in Yohan's arms. Wooseok senses he might be trying not to cry, and rubs his hands up and down Yohan's back soothingly. Saying it out loud felt right. He'd known it was true for years, anyway. There was no one else, not even close.

"_I got you, baby.... and you got me too,_" Wooseok sings sweetly, following what he thinks is the right melody. "_You're just the thing I need._"

"Hyung, are you stealing my song?" Yohan sniffs against his neck.

"I'm trying to romance you, Yohan-ah."

Yohan lets out a goofy little laugh and pulls away from their hug just enough to look Wooseok in the eyes. "Hyung, I'm stupidly in love with you," he says.

"I know." Wooseok leans in until the tips of their noses are touching. "I'm an idiot for you too." 

They kiss and kiss as the soup boils over behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> tw: @visualseungseok


End file.
